


Лиса

by RkuHeko



Category: Perfect World (on-line MMO RPG)
Genre: F/F, POV, Parody, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лисы – существа норные, живущие небольшими группами по двое-трое. Но настоящие лисы – всегда одиночки. Каждый раз напоминаю себе об этом, когда ты рядом. И каждый раз задаюсь вопросом, зачем тебе я? Тебе и одной неплохо, с твоим-то ручным зверинцем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лиса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам игры Perfect World.  
> Пафосное, слезливое POV. Рейтинг в юри выше NC-13 не пишу. Да и то, намеками.

Лисы – существа норные, живущие небольшими группами по двое-трое. Но настоящие лисы – всегда одиночки. Каждый раз напоминаю себе об этом, когда ты рядом. И каждый раз задаюсь вопросом, зачем тебе я? Тебе и одной неплохо, с твоим-то ручным зверинцем.  
Лиса, ох ты, лиса. Глаза голубые, руки чуть загорелые, волосы короткие, вихрастые. Сама тонкая-тонкая, будто тростиночка. Смеешься, голову на бок склоняешь, говоришь:  
\- Лису ноги кормят!  
Киваю в ответ, осторожно улыбаясь, как меня учили дома.  
Меня дома много чему учили. Это только мужчинам-лучникам легко, а нас, девушек сидов, которым судьба предназначила стать Жрицами, с детства учат быть изящными, аккуратными, утонченными. Осанку – держи, смеешься – рот прикрой, прямо в глаза никогда не смотри, опусти веки, почтение перед старшими – прояви…  
А ты, ты – дикая, безудержная, быстрая, и твои волосы всегда пахнут лесом. Лиса, зачем я тебе? Почему ты терпишь подле себя манерную и высокомерную жрицу? Не гонишь, если устаю в походе, не насмешничаешь, когда ошибаюсь в чтении заклинания, помогаешь советом и делом, если я в этом нуждаюсь.  
Как ни приду к тебе, ты то с котенком возишься, то со щенком, то свою птицу-феникса дрессируешь. Иногда думаю, что я для тебя как тот же прирученный котенок. Только вот не помню, чтобы ты пыталась заклинание прочесть, да меня приручить. Как знать, может, и пошла бы в твои руки. Как знать.  
Не вчера мы познакомились, с тех пор утекло много времени, а я так и не знаю тебя до конца. Некоторые злые языки шепчут за моей спиной, что я хорошо устроилась. Одна лисица способна и за себя постоять и на кусок хлеба заработать. А я при тебе, будто нахлебница живу. И еще неправду говорят, будто ты в шкуры дома одеваешься и блох по углам разводишь. Злобствуют люди, завидуют. А твои знакомые, знаю, посмеиваются надо мной. Слышала, приходил к тебе маг для беседы, расспрашивал, есть ли польза в домашней жрице или для красоты только меня держишь. Была бы я в тот момент рядом, нашлась бы у меня для мага того болтливого заклятье опеки, да крепкая перьевая стрела в бок!  
А помнишь, как все начиналось? Как наставник мой отправил меня с железным кровавым знаком в пещеру с наказом наловить ему змей, да убить скорпионов? И как я не справилась с заданием, как спаслась из этой пещеры бегством, отделавшись переломом крыла? Была ночь, и ты по-своему пыталась лечить меня, травами-мазями своего народа, да все приговаривала «Птичка бедная, пичужка маленькая, глупенькая…»  
Я и правда чувствовала себя глупой оттого, что, должно быть, плохо выслушала слова наставника, не поняла, что именно он от меня хотел…  
Мы заночевали на каменном плато возле злополучной пещеры. На другом берегу широкой реки стоял мой родной город Перьев, и в тот момент он казался мне далеким, как сон. Созвездия огней отражались в воде, соперничая по красоте с созвездиями ночного неба. Из воды то и дело всплывали к поверхности твердопанцирные рогатые черепахи. А мы с тобой ютились под пустой сторожевой вышкой, и я дрожала от холода, потому что, опасаясь диких змей, ты не позволила развести костер. Ты обернулась большой рыжей лисицей и позволила мне зарыться в твой мех пальцами, лечь рядом и прильнуть всем телом, украдкой вдыхая неуловимый терпкий звериный запах леса, исходящий от твоей шерсти. Я укрыла нас двоих хрупким шатром своих белых крыльев и безмятежно уснула.  
Твои снадобья помогли, и наутро я чувствовала себя гораздо лучше. Ты помогла мне выполнить задание наставника. Суровый старейшина в белых одеждах счел, что я готова для посещения города Драконов. Перед дальней дорогой я только-только успела забежать к даосу, который хитрым способом помог мне выучить заклинание воскрешения… Я торопилась, потому что в небольшой деревушке на окраине города Перьев меня ждала ты.  
Когда ты думаешь, что я сплю, ты осторожно выпутываешься из моих рук и превращаешься в человека. Ты садишься рядом, а я боюсь вздохом или дрогнувшим веком выдать себя, дышу ровно и тихо, хотя сердце бьется загнанной ланью в груди. Я чувствую твои тонкие пальцы в своих волосах и забываю дышать. Притворяюсь, что мне снится сон, и со стоном поворачиваюсь на другой бок. Твои пальцы теперь осторожно гладят мою шею и спускаются к груди, я почти не чувствую их. Лишь намек на прикосновение, лишь тепло твоей ладони сквозь тонкую ткань ночной рубашки. Иногда, нежнее крыла бабочки, к моей щеке прикасаются твои губы. И в такие моменты так сильно мое искушение поднять веки! Но я сдерживаюсь, потому что знаю, если я это сделаю, ты перестанешь меня касаться. А я не хочу тебя спугнуть. Терпеливо сидеть в засаде и ждать подходящего часа я научилась именно у тебя.  
Но порой так выматывает находиться рядом с тобой и делить тебя с другими! С твоими ручными пантерами, земляными стражами, карпами и черепахами. У меня создается впечатление, что ты нам всем оказываешь внимания поровну, что у тебя, как у правильного дрессировщика, нет любимчиков среди воспитуемых. Знаешь, как это горько?  
И тогда мы ссоримся по какому-нибудь глупому поводу, и я все бросаю и иду в центр Драконьего города. Я ищу группу воинов, лучников, твоих соотечественников тигров. Мы идем охотиться в подземелья, убиваем злобных монстров и их приспешников, умерщвляем демонов и бесов, в моих жилах течет не кровь, а огонь, и, нанося последний финальный удар, я верю, что я все могу сама. Сама, без тебя. Отныне и…  
Какой-нибудь воин, или мистик, или даже холоднокожий ассасин-невидимка с рыбьими глазами помогает мне добраться до дома, неся меня на руках. Мои волосы растрепаны, а на губах витает шальная пьяная улыбка. Мне хорошо и вольготно в его объятиях, во взглядах, который он кидает на меня, я читаю все его потаенные желания. И никто не будет коситься на нас, если он внезапно захочет меня поцеловать. С мужчинами все кристально ясно. Не так, как с тобой, загадка-лиса.  
Он нагибается, проходя в дверной проем, и я по-прежнему сижу у него на руках. Кто же по своей воле опустит на землю саму жрицу города Перьев? Мы входим в дом, а ты, оказывается, сидишь в большой комнате, спиной ко входу, медитируешь. И твой главный боец, желтокожий молчаливый воин, который так меня раздражает, сидит подле тебя и поедает черепашье мясо.  
\- Я вернулась, - звонко говорю я.  
Я тяжело дышу от поцелуя, который у меня сорвали прямо под окнами нашего с тобой жилища.  
Ты поднимаешься с колен, поворачиваешься и кидаешь на моего спутника такой взгляд, что меня моментально ставят на ноги, а его самого выносит вон на улицу.  
Ты молнией подбегаешь ко мне и щедро, от всей души, отвешиваешь мне пощечину. Первый раз в моей жизни ты касаешься меня со всей силы.  
У меня трясутся губы, а перед глазами стелется соленая пелена слез. Твой удар горит на моей щеке, но больно мне оттого, что с той же силой ты не можешь прикасаться ко мне ночью. Что тебе мешает, лиса?  
\- Довольно игр, - жестко говоришь ты, глядя на меня. Я сижу на коленях на полу, изящно, никогда нельзя забывать про осанку, даже если тебя только что резали ножом или хлестали по щекам, даже если по этим самым горящим щекам льются слезы, никогда нельзя забывать о приличиях.  
Замкнувшись в себе, я не сразу замечаю в твоих руках свиток, который прислали мне из Истоков неделю назад. Как ты нашла его? Он лежал у меня в кровати под подушками, надежно спрятанный!  
\- Ты должна сделать выбор, наконец. Тьма или свет? Тебя призывает наставник для дальнейшего обучения, а ты чем занимаешься? – и злобный быстрый взгляд в окно, где ты увидела мой поцелуй с незнакомцем.  
Я отворачиваюсь и равнодушно наблюдаю за твоим желтокожим воином, который, наевшись мяса, теперь увальнем сидит на циновке и чешет надутое пузо широкой рукой. Ты замечаешь мой взгляд и, нервно махнув рукой, развеиваешь морок заклинания, – воин исчезает.  
Лиса, колдунья, ведьма лесная. Неужели так хочется уже избавиться от меня, сплавить в Истоки на обучение к тамошним наставникам? Махнешь рукой, чтобы я так же исчезла?  
\- Я выберу Тьму, как и ты, - тихо шепчу в пол, но ты со своим звериным слухом, все прекрасно слышишь.  
Вскипаешь мгновенно, будто ты не дитя леса, а огненная магиня:  
\- Ты в своем уме? Какой из тебя воин? Твое призвание – лечение и молитвы!  
Я вскакиваю с колен и буквально наскакиваю на нее, позабыв обо всех изящных манерах:  
\- Это моя жизнь, и мне решать, чего именно я хочу!!  
Темная жрица, я буду темной. Я войду во тьму вместе с тобой… И пусть я никудышный воин, я хочу быть рядом… Как ты этого не понимаешь, лиса? Ты ведь была всегда такой хитрой и умной, так где же твой ум теперь?  
\- Хорошо, я помогу тебе… - говоришь ты, оставляя непроизнесенным «в последний раз».  
Неужели все и правда будет в последний раз? Мы идем добывать ключ Брахмы, дабы освободить с его помощью души влюбленных, но я не чувствую ни величия своей задачи, ни страха перед теми монстрами, с которыми нам предстоит сразиться. Я страшусь только того, что случится после моей инициации. Совсем не так я представляла свое будущее.  
В моем будущем мы с тобой всегда были рядом.  
Я…  
Твои глаза холодны, сейчас в них – колкий лед. Мы сражаемся с химерами, растениями и дриадами, пробираясь к Духу Лисицы, и ты не говоришь мне ни слова. Меня убивает твое молчание, я не знаю, как растопить лед твоего взгляда, он промораживает меня холодом до костей.  
Лисий Дух остался позади, и лабиринт петляет, уводя нас все дальше и дальше в свои волшебные тенета. Это - Небо иллюзий, и я вся в их власти, околдованная иллюзорным рафинированным раем. Из кустов на меня нападает белый однорогий олень, и я не успеваю даже глазом моргнуть, как твой желтокожий боевой фантом бросается вперед на мою защиту. Я могу лишь молиться за свою жалкую жизнь. И вот тут-то мне наконец-то становится страшно, потому что мои амулеты здоровья покрываются мелкими трещинками. Столько раз еще они успеют спасти мне жизнь, прежде чем окончательно рассыплются в прах?  
Ты так отважна, ведь ты была здесь на разведке не раз и не два, но всегда одна. Я попала в этот лабиринт впервые, и мне страшно. Тебе известна тут каждая кочка, и я хочу, как когда-то давно в желторотом прошлом, уцепиться подол твоей боевой мантии, из боязни потеряться. Словно угадав мои мысли, ты встревожено оглядываешься через плечо. Я успеваю заметить бисеринки пота, что выступили у тебя на лбу. Лиса моя, лиса. Этот поход вымотал и тебя.  
Мы подходим к Брахме. Он стоит на пригорке и издалека грозит нам копьем. Мое сердце бьется дикой испуганной пичужкой, которую чужая злая воля заключила в клетку из хрупких ребер. Брахма насылает на нас свою армию белокожих духов-оленей и ядовитых дриад. Ты вздымаешь руки к небу и призываешь на них рой адской саранчи. Ты читаешь заклинание, ты стоишь прекрасная, в стене из шипов и роз, и в тебя невозможно не…  
Твой желтокожий воин бежит к Брахме и молча наносит ему первый удар, ловко уходя от ответного выпада копьем. Монстр успевает не только сражаться в ближнем бою, но и насылать на нас с тобой сонливость. Я вовремя рассеиваю заклинание, и ты благодарно киваешь головой. Твои губы застыли в яростном оскале, глаза горят адовым пламенем, куда только подевался весь лед? Ты с азартом кричишь мне:  
\- Видишь сундук? Вон тот, у подножия платформы? Ключ должен быть там! Как только победим Брахму, тебе нужно будет…  
\- Я поняла, - поспешно киваю я и подбегаю ближе.  
Я читаю заклинание смерча и шаровой молнии. Моя стихия – это стихия грозы и ветра, электрических разрядов и грозовых всполохов.  
Монстр пред нами слабеет с каждой секундой, уже недолго осталось, я чувствую это. Предвкушение победы застилает мне разум, и я пропускаю тот момент, когда, перед самой своей смертью, он коротким замахом швыряет в тебя свое копьем. Вы падаете ниц одновременно, огромный монстр и хрупкая черноволосая девушка с лисьим хвостом. Твой желтокожий эфемерный воин исчезает, ты больше не в силах поддерживать заклинание его присутствия.  
Твои губы шепчут тихо:  
\- Сундук…  
А из груди толчками выплескивается на изумрудную траву алая-алая кровь.  
Мне кажется, я кричу. Лиса, что же ты наделала? Как не смогла предугадать смертельный удар? Ты же всегда могла…  
Твои пальцы, вымаранные в твоей крови, осторожно дотрагиваются до моего лица.  
\- Теперь ты свободна, ласточка моя, глупая птичка… Лети…  
Глаза твои закрываются, а тело выкручивает смертельная судорога…  
Нет!!  
Не для того я была с тобой все это время, чтобы вот так потерять тебя! Не узнать всех ответов, не поведать всех желаний…  
По моим щекам струятся слезы, а руки творят магию. Я судорожно вспоминаю заклятье Воскрешения, что когда-то давным-давно мне помог выучить даос из моего родного города…  
Я вспомню, я обязательно вспомню!  
Потому что я опять хочу твои руки. Твои губы. Твое тепло. Мне не нужен никто иной, кроме тебя. Я хочу сказать тебе это, прямо глядя в твои глаза. Сказать, что я хочу быть с тобой. Лиса, ты только моя.  
Ты откроешь глаза.  
Ты жадно вдохнешь пряный сочный воздух.  
Ты увидишь робкую улыбку на моих губах, ты вытрешь мои слезы и улыбнешься в ответ.  
Мы… Теперь всегда будем мы.

 

Эпилог.  
Она ее воскресила.  
Как вы думаете,  
какого лвл был скилл?


End file.
